The Basics
Before you begin making your character and diving into the roleplay, this page is a list of guidelines to help you understand the options you have with making your character and what you will want them to be in the future. Please make sure to read through this completely and not skim over any parts that you think will be relavent to your character. The Beginning The story of ToT begins at the East Blue, the most tame of all known seas. It is because of this only the lowest of the pirates and marines tend to come and stagnate in the East. Similarly, almost everyone's characters will be starting off at the lowest rungs of power and fame/infamy. The difference between yourself and any other average person in the East is that you can ascend this ladder and claim ultimate power if you are strong and smart enough. The question is however, who is your character and how will they begin that journey? More or less, ToT starts off with 2 specific factions. There are the Marines who are a unified force under the jurisdiction of the World Government. The Pirates which is more or less a general term for the rag-tag pirates who sail these seas for their own personal dreams and ambitions. You have the option to pick between these factions, although it should be noted that it is somewhat tougher to be in the Marines. Especially if you are of a different race, I.E: Fishmen, Giants; etc. Currently, all races in the One Piece universe are available. However, if you choose to be non-human let an admin or mod know in advance. Because of the fact the RP is beginning in the East Blue, Devil Fruit and their respective users are exceedingly rare. However, even with this rarity along the story which everyone will eventually share there still is a chance for you to eventually come across one. In fact, it is likely that there will be 1 user among the pirates during the early stages of the RP. As the story progresses and the ambition's of your characters are realized, one day you will eventually find yourself on the Grand Line. There, the number of users and chances to find devil fruit and other valuable treasures will rise along with the quality of your enemies. Similarly so, Rokushiki, Haki, and Dials will be exceedingly rare if not at all present in the early stages of the RP. Although all can eventually be learned/found as your adventures take your across the open world. Power For those who are in some way familiar with One Piece, it is more than obvious that there is a large scale of power. People starting off as simple people, becoming superhuman, and going beyond. For Pirates and Marines, there will be two separate but similar ways to recognize the power and ability of someone. Pirates For the Pirates, their power will be measured by their bounty in berries. The list provided below will help provide reference for this. * 5,000,000: Basic, RM attributes. * 10,000,000: Developing UM attributes. * 15,000,000: Basic UM attributes * 30,000,000: Developing MP attributes. * 50,000,000: Basic, MP attributes. * 100,000,000: Rookie Pirate. * 200,000,000: Experienced Pirate. * 300,000,000: Veteran Pirate. * 400,000,000: Shichibukai-level Pirate. * 500,000,000: Government-level Threat. * 700,000,000: Yonko-level Pirate. Influence With power comes influence, your actions in this world will have their equal consequences. Although to some this may seem obvious, it is best to still make note of it. Should your actions be destructive and malevolent and word of it reaches out, then you will be met by a respectively equal force. However, if you remain violent and without stop the effort to stop you will become more concentrated. Because of this, it is best to lay low at a certain point if you favor a marauding life. The reason for this is because if you become too much at a certain point, you may face against forces your crew is not close to dealing with yet. Such as Marine captains or even worse. Of course, there are also other forms of influence. Perhaps if your pirate crew chooses to be much more benevolent then even if you become famous for one reason or another people will remain receptive to you. If you are wealthy whether your disposition is bad or good to people around you, you could buy your way into the higher echelons of society. Obviously there are more ways influence can affect you and the people around, but these are the primary ones that you'll notice more.